cloud_kingdom_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
SneLahr
SneLahr (pronunciation:/'snɛh'lɑːr/) is a Vixonian junior wielder association founded by Matiaz I, Empress of Vixonia. The highly acclaimed association was established and commenced on 4th August 2012, and is actively assisting young wielders of fire-based powers to achieve proficiency in the present world. Origin When her 4-year-old niece, Princess Sverre was having difficulty controlling her fire-based powers, it first came to Empress Matiaz that it would be easier for people to manipulate their powers if they were being guided from an early age. Ronas was one of Red Legion's most established wielder associations, but it had a limitation for Princess Sverre; the age range was strictly confined from 14 to 25 years. With her goal in mind, the Empress went on to establish a junior wielder association, which would specifically cater to younger age groups of children, who had already attained precocious progress in manipulating their powers. Etymology SneLahr literally translates to 'blazing heart'. This word combination was derived from Old Vixonian words, snehar which means 'flaming' and laher which formerly means 'heart'. Specialty SneLahr caters to wielders with a huge variation of fire-based powers. Developments include mastering advanced stages, testing manipulating powers, the waking of creativity through the use of rhythmic combustion, etc. In order to be eligible to join association, children must show a precocious streak in terms of controlling their powers, such as attaining a specific stage before the precedented age. SneLahr also believes in individualism, and analyses and accommodates the needs of each wielder, individually. Batches are usually made according to the level of proficiency rather than according to age groups. Sub-activities Other than assisting wielders with their powers, SneLahr also provides some forms of skills and physical activities including learning to fight with beginner wooden weaponry. Swordplay, spear play and archery are available usually from 18-24 months, whereas flaming archery is available from 4-5 years. Rhythmic combustion, which is usually regarded as a professional art, is a highly encouraged activity at SneLahr. Wielders as young as 8 months, are encouraged to take part in this activity, as it helps understanding and manipulative success and accidents associated with this activity, can easily be prevented. It involves a platform with several tubes, which emit flames when desired. Wielders use their hands or their neural strength to summon flames through the tubes, according to rhythms of music, or their own choice. They also learn to manipulate the flames in different directions, shapes and colors, encouraging creativity. Education services SneLahr began providing a limited range of educational services from mid-January 2013. These are available from the age 18 months to 12 years. Children are taught Mathematics, History, Cultural Studies and Language Skills in the Montessori system, where they learn in a self-directed, hands-on approach rather than the traditional passive methods. Flamology, is the scientific study of fire, flames, intensities, etc. This particular subject is taught from 18 months, and involves active and practical methods of learning about the most dangerous element in nature. Events SneLahr usually hosts shows or exhibitions after each semester, highlighting the newest accomplishments of its wielders. Personnel Administrators Vaanhur Jielessen, credited to be one of Red Legion's most powerful fire sprites, is proficient in almost all fire-oriented powers. Thus he plays the dual role of administrator and instructor for SneLahr, after spending 30 years at Ronas and retiring and taking incentive in order to work with children. Instructors While Jielessen manages to accomodate almost all the wielders' powers, there are other instructors who individually oblige to the needs of wielders. Global Ranking Reception Category:Wielder association